Эффект бабочки
by tinka1976
Summary: Крохотная мрачноватая зарисовка про Сару с неожиданным финалом, вызванная разочарованием в ГГ в ходе восьмого сезона.


**Эффект бабочки.**

_В продаже появились фальшивые елочные игрушки._

_С виду они как настоящие, но радости от них никакой…_

_..._

Вокруг сгущалась тьма. Кррак, кррак… Ножницы одну за другой перерезают нитки, а кажется, будто они перерезают ее связи с этим миром. Кррак. Косые взгляды… Кррак. Необходимость постоянного самоконтроля… Кррак. Вечное одиночество. Одиночество вдвоем… Говорят, затмение – это не страшно, затмение – это всего лишь, когда что-то закрывает свет. А если затмение не прекращается… Сколько можно существовать во тьме, жадно ловя редкие проблески света?

...

Бросая вещи как попало в чемодан – лишь бы поскорее вырваться отсюда – Сара вдруг остановилась. Куда она поедет? Почему она вдруг решила, что где-то есть солнечный свет? Может быть, это нормально? Может, все люди именно так и живут всю свою жизнь, а она перепутала реальность и сказку?

Из охапки вещей вдруг вывалилась толстая тетрадь и со стуком упала на пол. Сара бросила одежду в раскрытый чемодан и подняла тетрадь. Дневник. Повертела его в руках. А вообще было ли что-то светлое в их отношениях или все это обман, мечты, по недосмотру принятые за реальность? Небрежно подвинув раскрытый чемодан, Сара села на край постели, подобрав под себя ноги, и открыла дневник.

...

Мел, целые облака известки… Болят руки и гудят плечи. Гил выскакивает на улицу, она не торопясь идет следом. Гриссом стоит к ней спиной, но ведь она знает, что он сейчас делает. Пульс. Сара усмехается уголком рта. А как же – самоконтроль! Он поворачивается.

- Ну что, полегчало? – ласково спрашивает она. И не слушает, что он говорит в ответ. Что-то умное, как всегда, разумеется. Вместо этого Сара внимательно вглядывается в его лицо. Она уже забыла, какой он был тогда… Еще не опасающийся поползновений с ее стороны. Просто умный, красивый мужчина, интеллигентный и разговорчивый… Да-да, теперь она припоминает, почему она влюбилась.

Задумавшись, Сара вдруг нежно проводит рукой по его щеке. И видит растерянность в его глазах. Черт!

- Мел, - слегка дернув плечом, пытается пояснить она.

...

Ого! Сара окидывает взглядом комнату. Да, все в порядке, это ее квартира, и раскрытый чемодан, и кучей сваленная одежда… И дневник. Она глядит на открытую страницу и с недоумением видит строчки, написанные ее собственным почерком. Да не было же этого! Или было? А что, если?.. Сара лихорадочно листает страницы. Вот!

...

Ага, улыбаемся ребятам, ну, немножко криво получилось, но ничего… Так, давай, не филонить, напитки покрепче, а то машина ровно будет ехать, патруль не остановит… Угу, вот и Гриссом. Бог ты мой, какие мы озабоченные! Эй, Гилберт, расслабься, девушке сейчас хор-рошо-о! Упс, так, довольную усмешку прочь с лица, серьезнее. Ты страдаешь, между прочим, тебя не повысили. Ха, какая потеря! Ладно, все, тут такой ответственный момент, а ты думаешь не пойми о чем. Ведь действительно приятно, когда он вот так сочувственно смотрит, держит за руку, предлагает отвезти домой…

А зачем я вообще сюда вернулась? Заставить войти в квартиру? Упасть без сил возле своей двери, чтобы внес в дом и уложил в постель? Нет, романтично, конечно, кто спорит-то, но что это изменит?

...

Сара задумчиво перелистнула несколько страниц. А что тут вообще можно изменить? Уйти все-таки в ФБР? А толку? В их отношениях это ничего не изменит. Тогда она и так добилась максимума возможного. Поменять какие-то мелочи? Забрать, к примеру, заявление о повышении. Сара поморщилась. К чему обманывать себя? Да, несомненно, что-то изменится, но в главном все останется так, как прежде. Может быть, вот это?

...

Выпрыгнуть не столь удачно – ох ты, черт, больно-то как! – и ждем, когда эта чокнутая вернется. Кукла на миниатюре двигалась, значит, убивать меня она не собирается. Посмотрим, что она там приготовила…

Так, вот с рукой это совсем плохо, я-то думала, просто под машиной полежать и подождать спасения. Ну, ничего, не такая уж большая цена за открытое признание. Не таиться, не бояться, наконец-то жить полноценной жизнью с любимым человеком. Да и, в конце концов, должен же он проявить больше чувств, спасая любимую от смерти!

Н-да, не того ты, похоже, выбрала, дорогуша. Уж сто раз захлебнуться бы успела… Так, еще пирамидку. Ноги не держат… Ну-ка, встать! Я зачем все это затеяла? Уж точно не для того, чтобы вот так помереть…

Ох, плохо-то как! Зато первое, что бросается в глаза – крупными буквами надпись на его жилете. Улыбается… Волновался, вижу…

Что ж, теперь вся лаборатория в курсе. Скрываться ни от кого не надо.

Предложение… Ух ты! Да! Конечно, да. А ведь это казалось невозможным…

А почему вокруг так темно? Ведь все ж изменилось? Теперь мы вместе, уже открыто, и не нужно скрывать своих чувств, ни от кого…

...

Сара остановилась у кабинета, глядя сквозь стекло на уткнувшегося в книжку Гриссома. Если все изменилось, откуда такой осадок? Будто невидимые, но вполне ощутимые следы мушиных лапок на любимом лакомстве.

Гриссом поднимает глаза и встречается с ее испытующим взглядом. Чуть помедлив, его лицо меняется, будто он не сразу узнал ее.

И Сара отчетливо понимает – вот оно, то, что не дает ей покоя. Та разница между условным рефлексом и искренним чувством, выражающаяся в секундах, а порой и в долях секунды. Если бы Гил действительно ее любил, он – нет, не знал бы, потому что знать это невозможно, ум на такие штуки не способен, - почувствовал бы, кто стоит за стеклом еще даже до того, как поднял голову. Ведь есть же выражение «сердце подсказало». Сердце Гриссома упорно молчало. Даже теперь… Тьма продолжала сгущаться…

...

Сара подняла голову, отрывая взгляд от страниц дневника, и вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Что ж, так тому и быть. Она открыла самую первую страницу и разочарованно вздохнула. Тетрадь была толстой, а почерк мелким, но все же не настолько, чтобы вместить в себя всю ее жизнь. Во время учебы она еще писала в другой тетради. Значит, ту, самую первую встречу ей уже не отменить, тетрадь начинается с того дня, когда она пришла на работу в лабораторию Сан-Франциско. Еще раз тяжело вздохнув, Сара обвела взглядом комнату, будто прощаясь. Хотя… С чем ей тут было прощаться? Кррак… Последняя ниточка лопнула, когда Сара опустила взгляд на первую исписанную страницу.

...

P. S.

- Сару Сайдл? – голос собеседника звучал так отчетливо, будто он сидел рядом с Гилом, а не находился в Сан-Франциско. – Не припомню.

- Мисс Сайдл больше не работает в вашей лаборатории? – нахмурившись, переспросил Гриссом.

- Мисс… Ах, Сара! – наконец-то вспомнил и чему-то обрадовался собеседник. – Ну, разумеется, работает. Я передам ей ваши поздравления, мистер Гриссом, непре…

- Какие поздравления? – перебил Гриссом. Что за ерунда! Не поздравления, а приглашение на ра…

- Ну как же! – жизнерадостно изумился собеседник. – Такая радость у них с мужем, сын родился у Сарочки! Назвали Майком. Сэм, правда, Гилбертом хотел, но Сарочке почему-то не понравилось…

- Что ж, - сухо проговорил Гриссом. – Передайте ей самые лучшие пожелания, - и повесил трубку.

Кррак…


End file.
